


________

by iskierka



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when they're a little bit older</p>
            </blockquote>





	________

Eric turns and from the corner of his eye he sees Simon kissing Yasmeen, eager and hard. The wall barely covers them. The streetlight glares faintly. He keeps on walking away because in the left room of his mind the door's still turning on Yasmeen and Ruthie behind a tree. Shaded


End file.
